Saxton Hale vs Bagan
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part man, part spike the dark lord and part diamond storm and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Bagan let out a mocking roar, Godzilla laying before his feet. The King of the Monsters had been in a state of insanity ever since he lost once more to Seeman, and Bagan had taken full advantage of that moment and viciously attacked Godzilla, the so-called 'King' in a state of blind terror. Now Bagan was ready to end Godzilla and take the crown when suddenly... "SAXTON HAAAALE!!!" A powerful fist slammed into Bagan's head, sending him flying into a building. Bagan rose to his feet, furious that he was denied his prize, only to come face-to-face with Saxton Hale. "The name's Saxton Hale! Australian! CEO of Mann. Co., and the man that's gonna burn this place to the ground!!!" Bagan didn't care as he fired his Plasma Beam, striking Saxton in the chest and sending him flying back. "SMOSH!!! You are a DEAD man!!" Bagan charged, but Saxton punched him hard across the face, sending him tumbling across the ground. Saxton grabbed Bagan before he flung him 50 meters away. Bagan got back up before he summouned up a Diamond Storm, the energies striking Saxton all over his body. "HAHAHAHA!! Oh, that tickles!!!" Bagan halted his attack, staring at Saxton in shock. Big Mistake. Saxton punched Bagan hard in the groin, bringing out a crack and a squeal of agony. Bagan stabbed his horn into Saxton's chest, but Saxton just grabbed the horn, pulled it out, and punched Bagan hard in the nose again and again before smashing his knee between Bagan's eyes, flooring him. Bagan fired a Plasma beaam right into Saxton's face, sending the Australian flying away. Saxton landed on his feet before he lunged forward, pulling Bagan into a bearhug and squeezing tightly, crushing in the armor. Bagan groaned in pain before he summoned another Diamond Storm, striking Saxton all over his back. "Was that pain? Or just a hippie on my back?" Saxton did a German-Suplex, crushing Bagan's head into the ground. Bagan struck Saxton in the head with his tail, only for Saxton to grab the tail and swing Bagan away. Bagan managed to get up, only to be kicked in the face. Saxton then sandwiched Bagan's head between his fists, dazing Bagan enough for Saxton to uppercut the demon, sending him flying 70 meters into the air before he came back down with a thud. Bagan moaned, struggling to rise to his feet, but Saxton grabbed Bagan by his horn. Bagan fired one last Plasma beam point-blank, but Saxton didn't notice. "My job is done. You're finished." Saxton yanked, ripping Bagan's head from his body, blood spraying out as Saxton held the head in the air in victory. "You do not exist!!!" Saxton tossed Bagan's head aside as he came up to Godzilla, picking him up by his neck. "Are you really the strongest man on your team?" Godzilla could only gulp as Saxton Hale's fist came to meet his face. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SAXTON HALE